This girl, quite a hassle
by op-star
Summary: Zoro and Luffy meet in highschool. But there's more to Luffy that comes to the eye. Fem!Luffy, Femluffy ZoroLuffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a FAN-fiction. Enough said.

I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it and I would love for you to leave a review with your opinion on this story. Constructive criticism will only improve this story.

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other for the green haired teenager: waking up; taking a shower; getting dressed; packing his bag; eating breakfast; realizing he's late; and hurrying to school. As usual, he woke up too late. He ran out of his apartment but stopped to look back when something caught his eye. All along the sidewalk a trail of blood splatters led right up to the neighbor's door. A new neighbor moved in last week and Zoro had not met the new person. Zoro had absolutely no idea what this neighbor would be like but the person that lived there came home late almost every night and the lights in the apartment were always shut off. Well, it's not like he cared anyways. Even if the neighbor turned out to be a dangerous criminal, he could probably defend himself pretty well. He knew his way around fighting quite well, after all. As far as he knew there was no one in school that could beat him in combat.

A sudden realization hit him as he realized that he only had 10 minutes left until school began. Zoro ran as fast as his legs could carry him and ended up arriving after the second period. He'd gotten lost three times. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Zoro looked through the class room. As expected, there was not a lot of change in the classroom. It was the first day of the second semester of Zoro's first year.

When he entered the room everyone looked up to see who had come this late, but they all lost interest since Zoro was late all the time. It was nothing special. As Zoro walked over to the only empty seat left in the room he noticed that one person was still staring at him.

She was a short busty person. She had short black hair and big obsidian eyes that radiated cheerfulness. The blouse she wore appeared to be a couple sizes too big and almost covered her entire skirt. Her tie was loose and the socks had fallen to her ankles.

He made eye contact for a couple seconds and felt like he was being pulled into her gaze. Her black eyes were like the darkness of the ocean. They were fascinating, gorgeous but something about it scared Zoro. He looked away and so did she, turning her attention back to the teacher.

Zoro sat down at his table, took whatever book he needed for this lesson and lost himself in thought.

That's it. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a FAN-fiction. Enough said.

I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it and I would love for you to leave a review with your opinion on this story. Constructive criticism will only improve this story. (If you find any spelling errors that are clearly making the story less clear, PLEASE tell me. I will try to improve it. I have dyslexia so I try my best to do a good spelling check but it its 100% perfect).

Chapter 2

The last bell rang and Luffy quickly ran from the room. Zoro noticed that she walked a little weird. He didn't pay it any thought; it might just be the way that she walks. He was too busy thinking about something else; The trail of blood that he had seen was disturbing him a little. He would ask Sal, his only friend, what to do since that guy almost always knew what was right. He walked out of the classroom and went to kendo practice.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?". It was rare for Zoro to want to talk, usually they would spar. Zoro wasn't much of a talker and preferred to communicate using his fists. Zoro told Sal the story of the blood trail and what he thought about it. After discussing this for a long time they came to a conclusion on what the best plan would be. Zoro should have a talk with the new neighbor, and if he was really dangerous they could always call the police.

As Zoro walked home the sun had already started to set. The blood had been cleaned of the sidewalk. To Zoro's surprise, light could be seen through a small window. He's home already? Usually he'd come home a lot later. Well since we planned on this anyways, let's go say hi.

Not too long after he knocked the door opened and Zoro saw no one. He had expected a man and looked straight ahead. He looked down to see right into the surprised big obsidian eyes of his new classmate. He had looked over her head… "Hi, I'm your new neighbor, I have a question for you.". She looked at him while she thought for a couple seconds. "Please wait one second.". She closed the door in his face and after about two minutes the door opened again. "Okay, sure. Come in." She walked back deeper into the apartment and gestured for Zoro to follow. As he walked into her apartment he noticed that the room was exactly the same size as his. One bedroom / living room, one bathroom, and a kitchen. It was the same size as his but this apartment was completely empty except for a futon and some empty plates that were stacked up on the kitchen counter. In the corner of the bedroom there was a backpack. Probably the one she brought to school.

"So.. what do you want to know?" She looked at him and bend her head to the right in an interested manner. He looked at her face. She looked so innocent that he could not imagine that she had anything to do with it, but he decided to ask her about it anyways. "When I went to school this morning I saw a trail of blood leading right up to your front door. Do you know anything about that?" The cheerful smile on her face quickly faded and she looked away. "I don't know anything about it…". She was obviously lying.

That got Zoro a little ticked off. "Don't fucking lie to me. Why was there a trail of blood leding to your house?!" It wasn't his intent to start screaming, but she pissed him off. "It's none of your business!", she replied. "Of course it is my fucking business. I don't want to live next to some kind of dangerous criminal!" In response to his screaming, Luffy's pride played up and she screamed back. "Well, it's none of your business! What I do with my life is my decision! It won't hurt you in any way. Don't you dare lecture me!" She yelled at him and as she stopped he could see a flinch of pain. She turned around and while her back faced him she calmly said: "Get the fuck out of my house…"

Zoro, being the stubborn dude he was, didn't accept this and grabbed ahold of her arm in an attempt to prevent her from walking away from him. She let out a yelp as he touched her. Out of surprise he let go of her. She grabbed her own upper arm with her other arm where he had touched her. The white fabric of her school uniform blouse was beginning to turn red. "Are you wounded?" … "It's none of your business…"

…

…

…

"OF COURSE IT IS MY FUCKING BUSINESS!". Zoro completely lost his cool. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Do you have any bandages in your house?" She looked at him with those big black eyes of hers and softly nodded no. In a quick movement Zoro lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. Luffy let out another yelp and Zoro could feel her shiver from pain. Quickly he walked out of her room and entered his own room. He gently placed her onto his bed and went into the other room to retrieve some bandages and plasters. When he came back she still laid in the same position as where he left her.

He had figured out where she was wounded and started opening her shirt. The buttons were too small for his temper and in his irritation he ripped the entire shirt open revealing sloppily applied bandages. The bandages were drenched with blood and didn't even cover the entire wound properly. He looked at her in awe and questioned himself, how she could have gone to school with a wound like that. He reached out to the bloody bandages and removed them. "Oi, What the heck did you do. This is serious." He looked at her face and realized that it had become red with embarrassment. Then he looked down a little and realized that when he had torn open her shirt he had revealed her completely. She wasn't wearing a bra. As he realized that, even Zoro became red in the face from embarrassment. "I just messed up a little yesterday. Don't worry about it, It'll heal after a night of good sleep.", she said. Zoro sighed at her resolve and decided that he would just continue to treat her since she obviously couldn't do it herself.

He reached out to the first aid kit and grabbed something to disinfect the wound with and new bandages. After Zoro had cleaned the wound somewhat he started with the bandages. Damn, it's hard to bandage around someone when they're lying down. "Oi, girly, could you please sit up straight? This is kind of hard".

Bandaging people had never been his strongest point but over the years he had managed to learn a little. "There you go, all done.". She looked up at him again. He could see that she had to spend a lot of energy to stay awake. They made eye contact for a second before Luffy softly smiled and closed her eyes. She had lost consciousness and fell asleep.

Zoro leaned back against the wall. It sunk into him that he was sitting on his bed with a barely dressed, defenseless girl, that was peacefully sleeping in his lap. His cheeks became a little rosy but he controlled his embarrassment well.

He had a lot of questions for the girl. What had she done to get wounded like this? How had she gotten involved with dangerous people so quickly? She had only been living here for a week. How had she managed to walk around with this for a whole day without collapsing?

Who was this girl really?

He looked at the small figure that was resting against him. The small frame and small hands, her shiny black hair and her long eyelashes. She slow heaving up and down of her chest. She looked so small and innocent; like an angel.

Nevertheless, he had the idea that this girl would become quite the hassle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a FAN-fiction. Enough said.

I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it and I would love for you to leave a review with your opinion on this story. Constructive criticism will only improve this story. (If you find any spelling errors that are clearly making the story less clear, PLEASE tell me. I will try to improve it. I have dyslexia so I try my best to do a good spelling check but it its 100% perfect).

Chapter 3

Zoro looked at her figure. He was trapped. With her sleeping in his lap he couldn't move. With the most tenderness that he was capable of he moved her sleeping figure off his lap onto the bed. He placed his blankets over her and thanked god that he didn't wake her up in the process. He cleaned up the bloody bandages that he had taken off her and left Luffy in the room to sleep.

He lived alone. Zoro had moved out as soon as possible when he turned 18 because he didn't want to burden his parent. His parents had died young, making him an orphan and since that time he had lived with the parent of his deceased friend, Kuina. It was nothing that he wanted to escape; he loved his parent but he felt guilty of imposing on him. Luckily Koshiro (his kendo teacher and parent) had been supportive of him and helped him as much as possible when moving out, even though Zoro had asked him not to.

Now that he lived alone it also meant that he had to do all of those chores himself including cleaning, shopping and cooking. The latter he was about to do. He looked into his fridge to see whether there was still enough food to make dinner for two. Zoro had thought about it but it didn't seem like the girl would be waking up anytime soon to make herself dinner. Luckily he had been shopping the day before and there was plenty of food (living alone he had noticed that buying food in bulk was cheaper).

He cooked stew and potatoes, divided it over two plates and walked into the room where Luffy was sleeping. He walked up to the bed and placed the plates on the nightstand. He turned to look at her and chuckled. Luffy was quite the charming girl but sleeping was probably not the most charming mode of the day. She had turned onto her uninjured side; her cheeks are squashed together and there was a drool stain on the pillow. Also, every couple seconds there was a small snore. It was certainly not the sexiest way to sleep but to Zoro it was endearing; it had this lil' something that made her incredibly cute.

He softly nudged her shoulder to see whether she would wake up. She ruffled her brows together and turned away from Zoro. In this movement she made a move that hurt her wounds and she immediately woke up.

Her eyes fluttered open and Zoro could feel himself drowning in her black eyes again. It seemed to cost Luffy a couple of seconds to realize the situation she was in but then she said: "Hey…". A small smile crept onto Zoro's face and he responded: "Hi, how you feeling?". Her face turned into a big smile. "I feel fine." She tried to sit up but she did it too quickly and hurt herself again. "Don't move to quickly!", Zoro shouted. Luffy awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah, yeah...". He helped her sit up straight with her back leaning against the wall.

His face turned red and he adverted his eyes. "ehhrm… your shirt is still open…". Luffy's face turned just as red has Zoro's face and quickly closed her blouse.

This was followed by a small awkward silence

"I got you food.". She looked back at him as he said those words he could see something light up in her eyes. He might have even seen her starting to drool at little; it could have been his imagination. She gratefully accepted the food and started chowing down. Happiness was radiating from her.

I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE TIME TO ACTUALLY MAKE THIS INTO A NICE ENDING BUT THIS WILL BE IT FOR NOW.

I love y'all. If possible, PLEASE leave a review because it makes my day.

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
